


Alone on a Dead World

by Squinton



Category: Original Work
Genre: Everyone is Dead, Immortality, Insanity, Memory Loss, Mental Instability, No Dialogue, Post-Apocalypse, Protogen, Sad, Short One Shot, cruel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squinton/pseuds/Squinton
Summary: The mind is a fragile thing. It decays over time, regardless of the condition of its flesh. When your memories are gone, the silence is looming, and you are alone, your mind soon unravels.
Kudos: 3





	Alone on a Dead World

Aluryen trudged through the sand, the ancient road crackling beneath his feet. How many times he had walked this stretch of road, he did not know. His tracks from the last walk sit beside him, undisturbed by wind or rain. The dust shifted as he passed, the only sound that of his footsteps. This world - he had forgotten its name - was cloaked in deathly silence. The years/months/minutes he had spent walking among the dust and the debris were blending and shifting in his head. Forgotten memories flickered at the edge of his mind like phantoms. Time itself had forsaken this place. The hollow shapes of forgotten cities dot the horizon, and the bleached bones of animals and people reach lifelessly out of the desert, seeking salvation from the dirt. He does not remember why he is here, only that he must find his home, his purpose, and his people. He walks in the shadows of a dying world, no, a dead world, and wonders what cruel universe decided he should live. The night sky opens above him, a vast expanse whose silence threatens to swallow him whole. The sun burns away at him, hateful towards his trespass here. But still, he keeps walking. He passes the bodies of things like him, avoiding their frozen, accusatory glare, and walks towards the horizon. This is all he remembers. This is all he can do. This is all he will ever do. He does not know this place's name nor it’s history. He does not know the stories of these bones or where he is going. All he knows is that he is

completely,

utterly,

inescapably

alone.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work. Depressing.


End file.
